


【美苏】始于结束之时

by Lushimatsu



Series: 【美苏】已知结局而重新开始的我们/We start again when knowing how it ends [1]
Category: The Man From U.N.C.L.E. (2015)
Genre: Alternate Canon, Angst, Hurt No Comfort, M/M, Psychological Drama, Tragic Romance
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-19
Updated: 2020-07-19
Packaged: 2021-03-05 00:40:55
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,736
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25385452
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lushimatsu/pseuds/Lushimatsu
Summary: Napoleon Solo曾无数次回忆起与Illya Kuryakin在罗马的第一次合作。同样在罗马，他以为这能有个美好的结局——即使称不上美好也能算是平淡——绝非这样子充满遗憾的结束。
Relationships: Illya Kuryakin & Napoleon Solo & Gaby Teller, Illya Kuryakin/Napoleon Solo
Series: 【美苏】已知结局而重新开始的我们/We start again when knowing how it ends [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1838479
Kudos: 3





	【美苏】始于结束之时

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [The End Where We Begin](https://archiveofourown.org/works/5114156) by [Ingu](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ingu/pseuds/Ingu). 



> ※人物属于原作及电影、OOC属于我。  
> ※原作延伸，私设有，基本上算是AU。  
> ※基本清水互攻无差，但私心美苏。  
> ※大概是刀，取名无能。
> 
> *灵感来自《The End Where We Begin》推荐去看看。  
> *全文约4k字。

1.

「Solo。」

抬起头，Gaby的表情十分平静，但眼眶的绯红、颤抖的声线表明着她依旧处于悲伤。不难理解，联合执法指挥部成立后，他们花了大把时间建立默契及互相信任，对于父母双亡的Gaby来说，U.N.C.L.E.就像是她重获的家，Illya就像是家人。

家人离去，谁会不难过?

可此刻Solo却不知道自己到底带着什么样的表情面对对方，胸口闷的像是被掐住脖颈，难以呼吸——他曾无数次回想起与Illya在罗马的第一次合作，或许是他们都擅长单打独斗，又或许是在东柏林夜晚令Illya极度不悦，他们并不待见对方。

对方掀起桌子的愠怒、被指使时的不悦、面对Gaby的手足无措，不知何时他已经可以一次次细数Illya露出的不同表情及情绪，无论那是否对着自己。

但坐在U.N.C.L.E.总部办公室的现在，他怎么努力都看不见Illya平常表现出的平淡和任务完成时些微流露出的喜悦——他无数次尝试着回想，却只能看见对方浑身是血。

那大片的鲜红反而没有因在夜晚而被夜色掩盖，清晰的不可思议，好似化成实体般的刺痛了双眼。他正手忙脚乱时，Illya将手抬起，轻落在Solo的右手上，如羽毛落在午后太阳晒过的蓬松被单上，少见的流露温柔——他不愿去想这个简单的动作花了对方多少精力——如释重负的勾起唇角，他微微地摇头，笑得十分勉强。

「看来我的任务结束了，对吧。」Illya的表情就像是说着:「放弃吧。(Let it be.)」

张开口，他想反驳却什么也说不出口——别露出这种表情、别再说话了，给我撑着——最后他痛苦地闭上眼，鲜少付出真心的Napoleon Solo并非一次尝到眼泪的咸味，这次却格外苦涩。他嘶吼、呐喊，依旧唤不回已经失去气息的Illya Kuryakin。

同样在罗马，他曾经想像过这能有个美好的结局——虽然理智告诉他抱有着希望不是最佳选择，但每个人总是有着孩童般的天真童话幻想，好吧，即使称不上美好也能算是平淡——绝非这样子充满遗憾的结束。

他说服自己，毕竟生命无常——在战场上不少见过战友死去，他们之中有人表情痛苦、有人从容，Solo也从一开始沉重到最后的释怀，亦可以说是冷淡——生与死仅是一线之隔，那些讴歌着国家与自由的青年们与那些死去的军人们有什么差别?

他以为见识过那些如地狱的场景后就不会再为生死而有感情波动——剩下一口气的他们希望自己活下去，因为挂念着自己的家人；听见噩耗而放声痛哭的母亲、懵懂的孩童不解为何那些人没回来，天真的双眸不曾见识过这些残酷，那些留下来的人们也不愿意开口——他活着是因为自己足够自私，这也是他能成为CIA得力特工的其中一个原因。

他以为自己已经没有了心，但说到底，他还是错了。

好似过了几年那么久，强制停下又开始奔腾的思绪，后知后觉发现Gaby还在等待回应的Solo朝对方扯起了一个不怎么好看的笑容——他尝试过了，但勾起的嘴角就是怎么样都不如从前自然。

「怎么了，亲爱的(Dear)?」

2.

U.N.C.L.E.还是照常运作，几乎一切都和Illya离去前一模一样，只是他们的三人小组替补了另一位组员。

「Solo，我会准你一个礼拜的假——我会为你和Sanders沟通一下的——不过希望你记得，那是你一年分的假。」依旧多话的Waverly看起来是他们间最平静的一位，失去下属对MI6的长官来说肯定不是什么新鲜事。他快速的扫视文件，在盖下印章前停下了动作，「容我确认一下，你没事吧?」

「当然，Sir。」站在办公桌前，Solo凝视着Waverly桌上成堆的文件——看着那些密密麻麻的英文字母和不算少的西里尔字母——几乎是不可抑制的想到了Illya， 「KGB那边有任何的反应吗?」

「我很想给你肯定的答案，但，实际上——目前没有。」他将文件递到对方面前，望着对方露出了抱歉的苦笑，「虽然——」

已经转过身要离开的Solo停下脚步，他没有回头去看Waverly的表情，可他能想像到——应该和Gaby差不上多少，好似每个人都认为没了Kuryakin的Napoleon Solo就不是完整的Napoleon Solo。

即使Solo不愿承认，但实际上他们几乎对了。

「——虽然我可能没资格这么说，但，Solo——忘了过去，明天的生活会好过些。」沉默半晌，Waverly这么说。

「...可他还是不会回来了。」几近呢喃的如此开口，扯了嘴角，Solo直到走出办公室前都没有回过头。

3.

最后他选择回到罗马。

紧握着不属于自己的手表——那只表是Illya的，准确地说，是他父亲留下的。他们曾为了它吵架，到现在Solo还记得最后他把表还给对方时Illya那精采的表情——Illya留下的东西少的可怜，也没有亲人可以帮他保管或收着，Solo最终听了Gaby的意见收下手表，但也只是收着罢了。

或许他还在期待着那些不可发生于现实世界的奇迹，而现在这些奢望拿在手上才发觉它有多沉重，Solo苦笑。

第二次合作后，他们不可避免地开始谈论自己，于公于私，他们俩都必须更加了解对方——或许可以从对方口中得到什么有用的讯息，又或许是可以在关键时刻丢下对方，来自上级的命令，他们不需要、或者根本不应该担心对方的安危——虽然他们在第一次见面就差点杀死对方，但他们都同时救了对方一命。

据Solo所知，这个苏联人拥有不愿提起的过往、拥有难以亲近的暴躁脾气、拥有非人的工作效率及能耐。他的父亲让他的人生急转直下，就因那些他根本没做过的事；他的母亲即使家道中落也想让孩子过上安稳的生活——那些亲戚们从来都没有怀过好意，这成了Illya的最不能触碰的底线，也成了他对母亲的愧疚及几近疯狂的迷恋。

他矛盾、偏执、暴躁，经过一次次的残酷摧残，却固执的不愿破碎。不擅表达的感情也因此纯粹的美丽——他曾经因此调笑， _KGB没教你怎么抓住女生的心吗?或是怎么谈恋爱?_ Illya翻了白眼， _这种事情不是我的范围。_

然而这些特质让他像是一个大众都难以理解及欣赏的画作——背后的故事及回忆、绘图方式特殊、杂乱令人难以辨识的色彩——这比起梵谷或莫内还要让Napoleon Solo血脉贲张。

「你呢?为什么开始偷窃?」

Solo依旧记得Illya提问时的表情——刚回答完问题的对方看起来比平常放松许多，难得没有烦躁的点手，他停下例行保养手枪的动作，单手撑着头等着回答，嘴角带着一抹不意察觉的微笑。

这场景如果不是发生在他们被追杀而逃到安全屋后的话就会十分温馨，若是当下不是下着暴雨的话就会像是一个悠闲午后的谈心——错觉那一扇窗因没拉好的窗帘而透露出几丝阳光，对方俐落的金发被照得闪闪发光，就如同教堂神父曾叙述过的，天使降临、耶稣复生的场景——他偏头望着对方，像在斟酌话语的欲言又止，Illya皱起眉， _你最好是别说谎，Cowboy。_ 方才的微笑就像是Solo的错觉。

他依然记得那晚的细节，也记得最后Illya如何评论他的答案，可却偏偏不记得自己是怎么回答的了。

4.

西班牙阶梯。

Solo当然对这个每到罗马必朝圣的观光景点不陌生，因任务来到罗马的次数已经数不清，而每一次任务结束或途中，他就会像观光客般，有意无意的在此停留。那通常是夏日的夜晚或初春的午后，灿烂的灯光无一不述说罗马有多么的繁华；夕阳余晖让这一个地方不再只是单纯的景点，熙来人往的景象和日常生活融为一体，这也是为什么他总是执意回到这里。

当然，原因不止这个。

无论几次造访这里，最令他印象深刻的却是Illya和Gaby并肩而行，缓缓的从阶梯走下来——那天是夜晚，Napoleon Solo还顶着Jack Deveny这个毫无美感的名字去勘查，远远的就望见两人站在喷泉前，基本上他不应该和他们接触的，但还是他鬼使神差的停下了那台小绵羊——Illya正说明着这个阶梯的历史，以符合他建筑师的身分，可他一开口Solo就知道他在乱编了，心里忍不住吐槽KGB真的对能完美完成任务以外的知识或技能毫无兴趣，一边听着对方的叙述，他忍不住笑意——谢天谢地，Illya还没发现他藏在袖扣附近的小玩意。

最后，他到了他面前，理所当然看见对方皱着眉，对此Solo无所谓地笑了笑，还是选择不把刚刚听见的事连带评价一起说出口。

「你来这里干什么?你不该在公共场合和我们碰面的。」在说这句话的同时，Illya不断把视线转向其他地方，在Solo眼里，这只是个别扭的欲盖弥彰。

「你们被跟踪了。」开门见山，Solo习惯性的挑着眉，毫不意外听见对方愈发暴躁的语气。

「我知道，所以你才更应该离开。」他的视线停留在Solo脸上不超过一秒，绿掺蓝的眼眸在睁大的同时明显带了不悦，「我会"搞定"他们的。」

谈话最后在Illya的一句「苏联人不吃这一套。(This is not the Russian way.)」下不欢而散，没去看Illya和Gaby的背影，Solo确定对方说出这句话时自己毫不掩饰地笑了。

现在，他站在同一个位置，往同一个方向望，夜晚的灯光让视线不是那么的清晰，在远处，他似乎又看见Illya那明显气冲冲的生动背影。

_我大概是疯了吧。_ 他默默地想。

在罗马停留的时间并不如预期地久，原因是Solo临时改变主意决定到莫斯科一趟。

准确来说，这不是他第一次到俄罗斯，更不是第一次到莫斯科——不过非因任务而来到这里倒是第一次——把围巾拉得更紧了些，十一月的莫斯科街头人并不多，他也意外在入关时没有受到任何的盘查或质问，或许是太冷了，让人都变得迟钝。

雪无声的落下，他站在其中一个路灯的正下方，随手将方才从花店买的白玫瑰放在长椅上，呼出的热气化为白雾散在周围，Solo眯起眼睛，与这一片雪白不相衬的就是那一片红墙了吧。他漾起笑容。

「嘿。」朝着空无一人的前方喊了声，他没有费力去思考为何自己会做出这样的动作，仅仅是跟着直觉，「你在那的吧。」

就像是那天在东柏林般，Solo几乎是一开始就发现对方在看着自己，现在，他也有如当时的感觉。

「铁幕之后也是有美丽的风景，是吧Peril?」

5.

最后Napoleon Solo如期归队，维持着他一贯的轻浮笑容、曾被Gaby嫌弃的油腔滑调、还有看起来价值不斐的三件套。

一切看起来一如往常。

可就算是最不擅长观察的人也看的出来:Gaby看起来一直都很担心，说话不像从前直白，多了几分小心翼翼；Waverly不再开无伤大雅的玩笑，身为前辈的英国人看起来没有任何的变化，但他也会下意识的避开有关Illya的话题。

好似不提的话，伤口就会愈合。

Napoleon Solo的表情完美地看不出端倪，但只有在夜深时，他才会卸下嘴角早已维持不住的笑容，静静地坐在沙发上望着窗外。

只有在这时他才会允许自己去回想有关Illya Kuryakin的一切，金色带褐的发丝、似蓝似绿的双眸、眼尾的淡疤、长时间握枪的厚茧......他能够一一细数对方的特征或形容对方在自己眼里的形象，在Illya离去前Solo从没去思考这代表着什么，而在仅仅是回忆就感到痛苦的此刻，他才开始明白这份堆积在心头的感情。

毫无感情的抱歉、眯起眼睛的愠怒、与笑容一同流露的些许温柔。

他闭上眼，深吸一口气，试着压下鼻腔突然满溢的酸涩，脖子就像是被勒住般难以呼吸，液体还是不受控制的从眼眶滑落。

那晚不是Napoleon Solo第一次为了同伴的逝去而落泪，但却是最痛彻心扉的一次。

在那一夜，Illya Kuryakin离开了。

在那一刻，Napoleon失去了他自认为生命中最不可或缺的人。

——可他到最后一刻才明白，而这一切都已经太迟了。

这份感情始于挚爱的生命终章，奇迹并没有出现，也没有像神话中的凤凰自灰烬中重生，一切都在开始前就已经结束。

Fin.

**Author's Note:**

> 三个月前的稿&梗，看我丧心病狂的结尾(有没有发现前后分量又不成比例啊xx
> 
> 本篇为《已知结局而重新开始的我们》系列的第一篇，预计三篇完结，后续...有缘会写。


End file.
